


Captured

by tess1978



Series: Cyn and Dread Stories [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Alternate Universe, Costumes, Established Relationship, F/M, Hair, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Roleplay, Smutty, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, so so smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:52:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8021668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tess1978/pseuds/tess1978
Summary: A smutty follow-up to Another World. Cyn and Dread get their hands on some costumes. Their dressup game turns into a battle for dominance as they capture and recapture each other, and their game of cat and mouse at the Red Rocket soon gets... heated.





	Captured

Dread was painting the garage in the Red Rocket, their base just outside Sanctuary, when Cyn came in carrying a large box. He put down the roller and took the box from her, setting it on the workbench. 

“What’s this?” he asked.

“A caravan just came by. He gave me a really good deal on all those pipe pistols we’ve been hoarding, and he threw in this box of clothes. He said he couldn’t sell it, and it was just weighing down the brahmin.”

Dread lifted an eyebrow. Clothes usually went for a good price, it was unusual that a box of clothing wouldn’t sell. “Have you looked at them?” he asked.

“No, I just took him at his word.” 

Dread was skeptical. “It’s probably just rags, you know. Clothes always sell fast.”

Curious, he opened the lid of the box. As soon as he did, he took a step back, laughing. 

“What is it?” asked Cyn, peeking inside. A minute later they were both laughing as they realized why the box wouldn’t sell. 

It was full of costumes.

There was a clown suit, a child’s raccoon costume, and a maid costume that made Cyn punch Dread lightly in the arm when he tossed it at her with a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows. Then she gasped. At the bottom of the box were two rolled up bundles of nylon that she would recognize anywhere. 

“Oh Dread, look! Space Effect!” 

She had found two costumes from the television show Space Effect, a science fiction show they had both been huge fans of before the war. These costumes were clearly high quality, not the mass produced kind from the discount store. “I wonder if these will fit?” 

Dread held up the Commander’s costume, which consisted of pants and a jacket. It didn’t seem likely that it would fit him. At 6’3”, he had a difficult time finding clothes that fit at all these days. Cyn unrolled the Captain’s uniform. It was a woman’s fit, and from what he could tell, she might be able to squeeze into it. Barely.

She looked over at the Commander’s costume. Dread was holding it up to himself, measuring the sleeves against his arms. 

“I think that will fit you,” she said, reaching out to him and holding up the jacket. 

“Yeah, no.” 

“Aww come on. You should try it on. I’ll try on this one too. We can cosplay.”

Dread looked at her with one eyebrow raised. Neither of them had ever cosplayed in their entire life. 

Cyn lowered her head to the side and leaned forward just a bit, opening her eyes really wide so he could see the gold at the centre of her brilliant turquoise eyes. Dread suddenly forgot what he was talking about. When she licked her lips and looked up at him with a faint, whispered, “Please?” he found himself nodding without even realizing what was going on.

Suddenly she stood up and kissed him on the cheek. He shook his head, wondering what just happened. 

“I’ll go change and I’ll meet you by the mirror in ten.” She grabbed the boots that were sitting at the bottom of the box and ran off to the bedroom, hugging the bundle of clothing to her chest. 

Dread was unsure how well the outfit would fit, but as it happened, Cyn was right, it fit better than expected. It was a bit short in the legs, but his boots covered his ankles. He was wearing a black t-shirt already, and the nylon jacket went on ok, although it pulled a bit over his shoulders. All in all, he was surprised. He went around the corner and looked in the full body mirror cyn had found in a house in Concord. He looked not half bad, he thought. The silver trim on the jacket and pants looked sharp with his silver hair. He brushed his hand through it and raised an eyebrow at himself. Not bad at all.

Cyn didn’t look nearly as pleased when she came out of the bedroom. The costume fit her…. Barely. The pants were so tight they looked like they had been sprayed on. She had boots on that came up above her thighs, and the jacket was so tight she hadn’t been able to zip it all the way, and her breasts spilled enticingly out of her blue lace bra. 

Dread didn’t think he’d ever seen her look hotter in his entire life. 

“I don’t think this is working,” she said as she tugged at the collar of the jacket. 

“Oh, it’s _definitely_ working,” Dread said, eyeing her up and down.

He took her by the hand and pulled her in front of the mirror.

“You’re hot as hell in that,” he said, nuzzling at her throat.

Cyn looked at herself in the mirror. She glanced at Dread. His eyes had glazed over as he stared at her reflection. She lifted her finger and pointed it at herself in the mirror. “Pew pew” she said. “I wish I had a laser gun.”

“We have a whole trunk of them in the garage, Cyn. We use them every day.”

“I know. But still.” She braced her legs and pointed her hands at her reflection. 

Dread made his fingers into a gun and stood behind her, and together they struck a variety of poses, each more ridiculous than the last. Cyn got to her knees, pointing her finger guns dramatically. Dread got down next to her and pointed his too. “We look like a movie poster,” he said with a smirk.

Cyn looked at him out of the corner of her eye, her lips twitching at how silly they looked. Dread caught her eye and smiled.

Her grin turned evil, and before he could react, she twisted around and pushed him to the ground, seating herself atop his belly. 

“I have defeated you,” she said. She whacked his hand. “I have disarmed you as well. You are at my mercy.”

She bent down to kiss him, biting lightly at his lip. Dread grabbed her by the hips, pulling her against the bulge that was rapidly growing in his pants. “Not for long,” he said, then he flipped her over onto her back and kissed her again, thrusting his tongue into her mouth urgently. They had been very busy the last few days, making the trek to the Red Rocket and making minor repairs, and hadn’t had any real time to themselves. Dread decided that they had waited long enough.

He grabbed her hands and pulled them above her head, kissing her mouth again, exploring her with his tongue and nipping at her lip, catching her breathy gasps in his mouth as she arched underneath him, trying to tug her arms free. 

He growled and gripped her wrists tighter, moving them both to his left hand so his right was free to roam her body. He started with the zipper on her jacket. It was already straining, too tight to zip to the top. “Be careful,” Cyn laughed. “I’m gonna bust out of there at light speed if you’re not careful.”

Dread laughed and unzipped it anyway. Her breasts popped out, albeit not as dangerously as she had predicted. They were still constrained by the light blue lace bra she was wearing. Dread trailed his hand up Cyn’s exposed belly, enjoying her muscles moving under her smooth skin as she writhed beneath him. He cupped her breast in his hand, pulling down the edge of her bra to expose her nipple, which he took into his mouth, licking and sucking at it until it was hard and pebbled. 

“Take off your shirt,” Cyn whispered. Dread released her hands and complied, removing the jacket and then began pulling the black shirt off over his head. 

It turned out that was a serious error in judgement.

As soon as he was stuck half in and half out of the shirt, Cyn made her move. She grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled it over his head, tangling his arms together. She gave him a light shove, making him lose his balance, then she moved her legs out from underneath him, hopping to her feet instantly. 

Dread managed to whip his shirt off and he reached for her, but she hopped just out of reach, laughing. He jumped up and went after her, but she was nimble and had a head start. She ran into the garage and he chased her, his fingertips brushing against her skin as she eluded him once again. She ducked under his arm, and dodged behind the power armour stand, ducking this way and that to evade him, blowing kisses at him each time he missed. 

Suddenly she darted around the back of the armour where he couldn’t reach. She ran back into the shop, and he chased her again. She went around the corner and into the bedroom.

Dread followed. He shut the door behind him and leaned on it, breathing heavily. She was panting as well, her breasts heaving under their casing of blue lace. She was looking at him in that way that always turned his belly into liquid, her face tipped down a little, her eyes looking up at him from under her black lashes, her full lower lip caught between her teeth. 

He took a step towards her. When she didn’t move, he took a second, and then a third. When he reached her, she didn’t resist as he pulled her into his arms, his mouth crashing down on hers.

His tongue swept hungrily into her mouth, and her hands went around his neck for a moment, playing with his hair, then she slid her fingers down his arm to his wrist. She pressed her hips against him, making him push his erection against her belly, letting her know how much he wanted her. He didn’t notice her foot snaking around his ankle.

Then, without warning, she twisted her foot, tripping him up and landing him on the bed. Her fingers locked around his wrist jerked his hand up, and he felt something click around his wrist. When he reached up to see what it was, she grabbed his other arm and he felt something snap around that wrist as well. He twisted his neck to look up, and realized she had handcuffed him to the bed. 

He rattled the cuffs, but they were tight, and he was well and truly caught. 

“I told you that I have defeated you. Now you won’t question me again.”

“Yes ma’am,” he said with a smirk. “But I’ll never talk.”

“I don’t need you to talk, Commander,” she said, leaning close so her breath fanned out against his cheek. “I have better things planned for that mouth of yours.” She pressed her cheek against his for a moment and he leaned into the touch, his eyes fluttering closed, just for a moment. 

He opened them again when she sat up and settled herself across his thighs. She caught his eye and he watched as she pulled the pins out of her hair, letting her braid unroll down her back. She shrugged out of the jacket and tossed it aside, then undid the tie at the end of her braid.

He watched, fascinated, as she slowly released the shining black mess of her hair, combing her fingers through the waves as she undid the braid from the bottom. He had watched her do this before. Sometimes the braid was still damp inside from when she’d last washed it, and he would run his fingers through the cool, silky locks, bringing them to his face and breathing in the scent of whatever she had rinsed through it to make it smell so sweet. 

But now he could only watch as she undid the last of the braid and shook her head, letting the waves ripple all around her. She leaned in to kiss him, and for a moment they were both shrouded in darkness as the locks swung forward, the only two people in the world.

When she sat back up, she reached behind her back and undid her bra, tossing it aside as well. His fingers ached to reach up and cup her beautiful, firm breasts, to sit up and kiss her pert brown nipples, but she only smiled as the cuff clinked against the metal of the bedframe. He groaned in frustration.

Cyn pressed one finger to his lips, then bent forward again. This time she didn’t kiss him. Instead, she leaned over him, bracing herself with one hand by his head, and brought her nipple almost within reach of his mouth. He sat up slightly, trying to get closer, but she pulled back. 

“I’m in charge here,” she whispered.

“Cyn,” he said, pleading.

She leaned forward again, and this time he was rewarded with her breast in his mouth.

He licked at it, sucked at it the way he knew she liked. She lifted and cupped herself, offering herself to his mouth, giving him one and then the other, sitting back from time to time to rub her thumbs over her nipples. Then back again for more until his head was swimming with her scent and taste. 

When she sat up again he opened his eyes and watched as she got up and stood near the bed. 

She looked so good, golden brown and topless, the sapphire in her navel glinting faintly. He licked his lips and watched as she put one leg on the bed, unzipping the thigh high boot she wore. She removed it, then the other, then undid her pants.

He groaned as she ran her hands over her torso, cupping her breasts, slipping her fingertips into her pants, then running them back up her body. Her pants slipped lower every time as she slowly pushed them down, revealing the blue lace panties she wore underneath. 

It seemed to take forever, her skin bared one agonizing inch at a time. She dipped her fingers further into her pants each time, and for longer, making him desperate to know what was going on in there.

Finally she turned. Her pants were halfway down her ass, the top of the thong high on her hips. _t-bone_ he thought, randomly recalling a pre-war slang word he’d heard before.

His cock was painfully hard in the too-tight pants he wore, and he shifted uncomfortably as she finally stripped her pants the rest of the way off, removing them entirely once they were past the perfect curve of her ass. He could see the shadow of her sex at the junction of her thighs as she bent to kick them away.

She straightened, and turned to look at him.

“I’m sorry, this must be hard for you.” 

“Fuck, Cyn,” he moaned.

She laughed, her voice a low, tumbling sound like a brook. “Let me see how hard,” she said.

She undid his pants then. He lifted his ass to help her as she pulled them off, along with his underwear, and then finally he was naked. His cock stood stiffly at his belly, more than ready for whatever she had in store.

Her hands roamed his body, pressing into sensitive spots at his hips and the backs of his knees, coming up between his thighs, ghosting along the edge of his belly, but never ever touching him where he needed to be touched the most. He arched his back and twisted, trying to push himself into her touch, but she evaded him. 

He was aching, burning with need, but she didn’t touch him. The more he strained towards her the more she eluded him, and when she finally sat back on her heels with a wicked grin, he groaned in frustration. 

She crept back to the end of the bed, then got up and walked over to the chair in the corner and pulled it up to the side of the bed. She removed her panties and tossed them aside with the rest of her clothing, then sat down in the chair, one foot braced on the edge of the mattress, giving him a full view of her glistening pussy.

“I’m so ready for you,” she murmured, slipping her hand down her belly and between her legs, spreading herself open. Dread bit back a groan as she slowly circled her clit, stroking herself leisurely. She slipped a finger inside herself, wetting it with her juices, then went back to the same gliding, circling motion. 

He watched her slip two fingers inside herself next. She pushed them in to the knuckle then pulled them out again, three or four times, six, he lost count, fascinated by the wet, slippery sound as she took it in turns to fuck herself with her fingers and then circle her clit.

He glanced up at her face. Her head was back, eyes closed, her loose hair flowing down the back of the chair. He had seen that expression before. Her lip was caught between her teeth and she moaned as she brought herself closer.

His eyes flicked from her face to her cunt, now full of three fingers, then back again as she brought herself closer, and his cock ached with the need to be inside her. When her back arched and she stopped moving, her fingers buried inside herself as she orgasmed, the sight almost did him in. She hadn’t even touched him yet and he felt like he was on the verge of coming.

When she finally settled down and opened her eyes to look at him, he felt his belly clench in anticipation. He wanted her so badly right now; he’d never needed anything more. He opened his mouth when she brought her fingers to his lips, wet with her juices, and he licked her fingers clean.

Cyn leaned forward and kissed his mouth, slipping her tongue inside to trace along the roof of his mouth and behind his teeth, then pressing light kisses along his jaw to the sensitive skin behind his ear. He turned aside to give her better access, and she kissed her way down his throat to his collarbone, then lower. She stopped a while at his nipples, running her fingers down his ribs and belly as she tongued them.

She gradually worked her way lower, swirling her tongue in his navel, tracing clever fingers along the join where his thigh met his hip, pushing his legs apart so she could settle between them.

When Dread was certain he could not take any more, she finally, _finally_ wrapped her fingers around his straining cock, tracing her thumb along the underside to the head. She rubbed circles around the end, gliding easily in the slick pre-cum that seeped out of him. 

When he was certain he’d reached the brink of his endurance, she stopped, giving him a minute to come down again. She licked her thumb, catching his eye. “Mmm,” she said quietly. But before he had a chance to react, she dipped down and took him in her mouth.

Her tongue and lips were clever as she brought him closer and closer to the edge, only to stop each time he became certain that it was too much, that he would spill for sure this time. He was aching, stretched, out physically and mentally, desperate now, begging her to fuck him, suck him harder, anything, just let him come.

And still she teased. When he came down from the edge for what seemed like the hundredth time, her hand and mouth was gone, and she was straddling him, her hands on his belly.

He panted, watching as she ran her hands through her hair, lifting it up and letting it flutter back down again to brush his thighs. She caught his eye before bending down to give him a lingering kiss. He held his breath when she sat back up, reaching between them to guide him inside her. 

“Hold still,” she ordered as she sank onto him one agonizing millimeter at a time. He closed his eyes, clenching his fists at the sensation of her tight, wet heat gradually enveloping his aching cock, fighting the urge to thrust up into her. He was wary of giving her any excuse to stop, to retreat and drag this out even longer.

When she finally bottomed out he opened his eyes. She watched him back, her blue eyes dark, and she didn’t move. She stayed still for what seemed like hours, her pussy tightening around him occasionally. Her hands were on his belly, and she trailed her fingers lightly through the hair there, up to his chest, where she braced herself and began to move.

She rocked against him, slowly, undulating, her back flexing and arching as she fucked him. She watched his face for any sign that he was close, and when he felt the pressure rising in the base of his spine she stopped, again and again. “You’re not gonna come until I say,” she told him. He nodded, delirious, willing to agree to anything she said.

She adjusted her angle a little, moving forward a little and leaning back.The position eased the pressure on him a little but seemed to do something to her, hit some spot inside her, and she quickened her pace, reaching between them to finger her clit as she rode him faster.

He watched, fascinated, as her skin flushed with heat and her eyes closed, waiting to see it, waiting for her to come. 

Finally she did, throwing back her head with a moaning sort of scream. Dread gasped as she tightened on his cock, almost painfully, but he managed not to move. Instead he just watched her as she rode out the aftershocks, each rippling wave flowing through her and into him. She looked so beautiful just at that moment that he felt as though the entire universe had contracted to just this room, this bed, this moment.

She collapsed down onto him, her mouth at his throat, still for a moment.

He could feel her breath on his neck. It sent shivers down his spine. He was desperate for his own release, and he could feel his cock twitch in need, still buried within her.

“Cyn. Please. Let me go.” 

He felt her shudder at his words. Her thighs tightening briefly on his hips. And then her hands were at his wrists as she unlocked the cuffs and freed him.

He rubbed his wrists briefly, and then his hands were on her, roaming everywhere he’d touched with his eyes. He cupped her breasts and thumbed at her nipples, ran his hands down her waist to her hips, and grabbed her ass, squeezing the supple flesh there as he rocked her against him, using his fingers to pull her open and press her down harder onto him.

He thrust up into her, straining, then, realizing he needed more leverage, he stopped. “I’m gonna put you on your back now and fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk for a week,”

She nodded, a murmured “yes, please, Dread,” spilling from her lips. 

He flipped her around. She must have been co-operating because it was easy to get her situated, her legs tight around his waist. He braced one hand beside her head and guided himself back into her with the other. He moved once, twice, slowly, testing the angle, and then without warning, he slammed into her, hard and fast. The room was filled with the sounds of her cries mingling with his, the slap of flesh as he drove into her hard.

Her back arched and she let her legs fall open, bracing her heels against the mattress and rising up to meet him, begging him to go faster. 

He wanted to come, needed to come so badly, but before he did he needed to make her come just once. Not her getting off on him, but him bringing her there, causing her to come apart at his touch. He watched her carefully, gauging the angle needed, until finally she shattered, her fists clenched in the sheet as she cried out his name, her voice rough and broken. 

He slowed his pace, rocking into her as she came down, pressing kisses to her face and neck, and when she wrapped her arms and legs around him and whispered words in his ear, her voice husky with feeling, it tipped him over the edge. His vision blurred and time seemed to come to a halt as he came, pouring all he had, all he was into her, as she took him into herself, body, mind, and soul.

They lay together after for a long time, a tangled heap of limbs and sheets and long, silky hair, whispering things to each other and tracing fingertips and feather-light kisses onto the other’s skin, until finally, other needs became more pressing and they rose, silently dressing in their normal clothing.

Dread watched as she rebraided her hair, but before she could pin it back up again, he grabbed the end and gently tugged until she stepped into his arms. He kissed her lightly on the forehead. “I’m so glad you captured me,” he said.

She looked up at him, her blue eyes twinkling.

“I think we captured each other.”

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to [Fishplague](http://fishplague.tumblr.com/) for letting me borrow Dread, and for the awesome [screenshots](http://fishplague.tumblr.com/post/150128837954/although-the-quiet-outfit-was-a-disappointment-i) that inspired this fic. I have so much fun with these two, I'm really glad I got to revisit them.


End file.
